sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon (マリン ・ザ ・ラクーン, Marin za Rakūn) is an anthropomorphic raccoon from Southern Island where she lived and her house is located (before it was destroyed by Iblis' flames). She and her friends, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, hails from at least 200 years into the future where her role with Blaze is to help Silver protect the future by changing the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of their time. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) She is an orange, brown, and white haired raccoon, with peach-yellow skin/fur. She wears light tan gloves. She has a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb is present on her forehead. In the Young Days In Present Time Marine is a 7 year old raccoon, who has blue eyes, height is 75cm. (2ft. 6in.), weight is similar to 24 to 29 kg. (52.8 to 68.8 pounds). Her shoes are lime green and orange sneakers with white socks. She also wears a lime green strapless tube top with white trim, two yellow scrunchies, and black skin-tight shorts. Possible Future Unlike her present incarnation, Her Future incarnation has a older, more adventurous and Austrailan appearance. She even has her own boomerang. Gallery Personality In terms of personality, Marine is rather scatterbrained and so often acts before she thinks. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, and characters occasionally find her annoying, but she had many koala friends who are pleased to aid any who are considered companions (before even her home was destroyed be the Iblis disaster). Also, due to her age and childish personality, she sometimes has trouble saying some words that Tails can say easily like "hovercraft" and "submarine". Interestingly enough, according to Sonic Pokémon Channel, Marine is described as a "neat freak". She speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth', 'bonza' and 'cobber' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. She is very afraid of ghosts and been so since very young, but she will not tell anyone, including Sonic and his friends. She is also very focused about proving herself and her image, and will often try act tough and in control in front of others even when she herself is skeptical or anxious, as she wants to prove her worth as a captain. After the events of Sonic Rush Adventure, she receives some character development after her actions had endangered herself and her friends, and she becomes more down to earth, while still maintaining her passion to become a captain. She is however still quite reckless and still gets into trouble. But in the future, it is unknown if she retains her loud-mouth pirate captain persona. Relationships Friends/Allies *Silver the Hedgehog (Close Friend) *Blaze the Cat *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit (Best Friend) **Cheese the Chao *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Best Friend) Family *Murphys (Jinxed) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Formerly) *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Eggman Nega *Time Eater Abilities and Powers Marine has somewhat impressive mechanical skills as she has successfully made small water vehicles on her own, but only after many tries. By the time she met Sonic and Tails, she had gotten everything right except forgetting to install the brakes. At the end of the Rush Adventure Saga, Marine is shown to have some sort of special power, as seen during the final boss fight of the game; she is seen shooting a light green ball of energy from her fist. This ability was never fully explained. Some people believe it could be energy, possibly psychokinesis; others water, which would mean Marine is a hydrokinetic (most likely as she loves the sea). Others think it was a projectile of light which would mean she could be photokinetic. The fact that the Egg Wizard was knocked around a little, and the Planet Buster Laser was forced to stop its charge, when Marine shot this energy suggests that there is some great power to this ability. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *It can be assumed that Marine is very ticklish, as when Captain Whisker threatens to use a tickling device to torture her, she begs for "Anything but that!". *Marine's pigtails are shaped like boomerangs. This may be a loose reference to Aika from the game Skies of Arcadia, who also wields boomerangs and dresses in a similar fashion and color. *Marine is afraid of ghosts, as seen when she acted very nervous in the Haunted Ship and by Kylok when they arrived at his island. * She does not yet have a voice actor. Marine shares this trait with Shade the Echidna. * Marine's personality is similar to Chip, Charmy Bee and to a certain extent, Tails. *Marine may have a hobby or skill for surfing as a Sonic Pokémon Channel calendar depicts her holding a surfboard. *Marine has also revealed that she is aware that she's not a real captain but merely pretending. As shown in Sonic Rush Adventure, after the Ghost Titan was defeated and everyone heads back to Southern Island, Marine says that "One day, I'll become a captain for real!". *Though not shown in the Colors Saga, Tails asks Blaze, "So, how is Marine?", to which Blaze answers, "Heh, same as ever.", causing Sonic to assume, "Getting into trouble, then." This implies that Blaze has encountered Marine at least once. Category:Mobians Category:Raccoons Category:Females Category:Fly Type characters Category:Future